invertepediafandomcom-20200216-history
G. rosea (Chilean Rosehair Tarantula)
Care Sheet Grammastola (New World Tarantula) * Level: Beginner * Native Habitat: The G. rosea's natural habitat is the desert and scrub regions of Northern Chile, Bolivia, and Argentina. While previously thought to be wanderers in nature, large numbers have been observed living in burrows in their natural habitat. They generally do not burrow in captivity. They are usually active in the evening or night. * Common Names ** Chilean Rosehair ** Pet Rock ** Rosey Tarantula ** Rosehair Tarantula ** Chilean fire tarantula ** Chilean red-haired tarantula Captive Habitat * Enclosure Type: Terrestrial/Semi-Fossorial; G. rosea is a very low maintenance tarantula. The enclosure may be as simple as a medium sized deli-cup or small plastic tupperware tub modified with air holes, a specialized pet carrier (Kritter-Keeper) or an aquarium. G. rosea are not strong climbers and falls from just a few inches above the substrate can be fatal. G. rosea will be more comfortable with a hide to retreat into, tarantulas without hides may act more aggressively during enclosure maintenance. * Substrate: Natural soil (treated for parasites,) potting soil, and coconut coir are all usable substrate. Sand, small stones, leaf litter and twigs can be mixed with the substrate to create a more natural environment. * Conditions: Semi-dry; All tarantulas should have some water access in the enclosure. The substrate should retain moisture. * Humidity: Semi-dry; Sparse misting is advisable but not required * Temp: 68-86*F(20-30*C); Room Temperature is generally adequate. Husbandry * Temperment: Docile-Defensive * Behavior: G. rosea are recognized as one of the most docile and least active of the tarantulas in the pet trade, leading to the nickname "Pet Rock." This species is also known to go on long fasts which may last months for no apparent reason. G rosea may also fast before molting. * Size: Leg Span up to 5.5 " (14cm) * Social: No; this species should only be paired when mating conditions are right, under those circumstances close observation is advised as the larger female may attempt to cannibalize the male. * Life Span: Females - 15-20+ Males - 3-7 * Venom: Mild * Urticating Hair: Yes * Feeding: Crickets, roaches, meal worms, etc (larger individuals will accept pinkies if you have the stomach for it, feeding on vertebrates tends to be a messy affair.) * Cleaning: The enclosure should be regularly cleared of waste material from feeding to prevent molding, but changing the substrate should be limited to avoid undo stress on the tarantula. Breeding Female spiders benefit from a cooling period of a few months prior to mating. When your mature male makes a sperm web he is ready to be introduced to the female. He should be placed inside the female’s enclosure, at which time he will slowly walk up to the female’s hide vibrating his legs and tapping his feet into the ground to lure the female out. When she is out far enough the male will usually lunge onto her and push her into an almost upright position so that he has sufficient access to the female’s epigyne. At this time the male will insert one or the other of his pedipalps into the female’s epigyne to inject his sperm. When the male disengages from the female he should immediately be removed from the female’s enclosure. If the female has been successfully mated she will produce an egg sac over the coming weeks. The egg sacs can contain over 250 babies.